


spectacles

by schmorygilmore



Category: Suits (US TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Porn with Feelings, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:02:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25297351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schmorygilmore/pseuds/schmorygilmore
Summary: "The sight of her was a vision but what captivated him more was the new development propped on her bridge of her nose. Black-rimmed glasses." — prompted by kristina (post-canon, one shot, rated m)
Relationships: Donna Paulsen & Harvey Specter, Donna Paulsen/Harvey Specter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	spectacles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [heavenindaylight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heavenindaylight/gifts).



> A/N: Hello! I’m back with my second attempt at smut and soon as I post I’m going into hiding. Anyways special shoutout on this one to Sarah (CatsBalletHarveySpecter) for the help and being a gold star beta and Sam (swancharmings) for her encouragement. Also, to Kristina (heavenindaylight) for the prompt on twitter! I hope I did it justice for you and jesus i’m sorry for taking so long!
> 
> —  
> Prompt: Can someone please write me a fic of Harvey entering the bedroom, late from work, with Donna sitting on the bed reading, and it's the first time he's ever seen her with her reading glasses?  
> —

—

_spectacles_

—

It's definitely been a long day. Between the seven hundred client meetings he felt like he had today and Louis' constant nagging that they weren't "doing enough to bring in new clientele" he felt like he could fall over at any minute. The only thing, truly the only thing, keeping him going was the fact that once he set foot inside his condo, _she_ would be there.

He'd barely seen her all day because she'd been stuck doing Faye's bidding and he'd had to take his client meetings out of the office, so other than their brief "have a good day" and a handful of text messages he hadn't even laid eyes on her.

The days where he didn't see her have always bothered him, because she's his touchstone, his reality check. However, now that their relationship had shifted, the workdays that didn't even provide him with a brief glimpse of her were maddening.

She had shot him a text earlier in the evening when he had been in the middle of drinks with a potential new client, telling him that she was headed home and she'd see him there. Just that simple thought was enough to bring a slight smile to his face, and he had fired back a 'sounds good' and popped his phone back into his jacket pocket, turning his attention back to his client, deeply willing them to hurry up so he could get home. _To her._

After what felt like hours, but was in reality only half of one, he finally was on the elevator to his floor. As he stepped off into the hallway and pulled his keys out of his pocket to open his door, he breathed a sigh of relief feeling the day wash over him.

Surveying his dark apartment, he noticed a light coming from the bedroom and felt a gentle smile touch his lips. None of the rest of the day mattered now, because he was here.

It's only been a few weeks, but he finds it amazing how drastic the contrast was between then and now. His condo used to be his escape but now it was his home. He used to love going to work but now he found himself looking forward to the moments where it was just them, at home.

As he padded over to the bedroom, he found himself captivated by the sight.

There she was, propped up against his headboard, feet flat on the bed and knees tucked up in front of her and a book resting on her lap. Her hair was pulled up on the top of her head in a messy knot and she was wearing his dress shirt from the day before that she had clearly gathered up from the floor where she'd practically ripped it off that night.

The sight of her was a vision but what captivated him more was the new development propped on her bridge of her nose. Black-rimmed glasses. He didn't know Donna even wore glasses until tonight but the sight of them framing her face was definitely causing a heat to flush all over him. He was getting a definite hot professor vibe from her and just thought was causing blood to rush south.

Finally sensing his presence as she always does, she turned her eyes from her book to mark her page and gave him a bright smile.

"Hey, you."

"Hey, back," he responds, leaning down to place a quick kiss on her lips and sitting down on the edge of the bed next to her folded knees.

"Long day, huh?" she says with a soft smile, reaching up to smooth a hand down his cheek.

"Mm… better now," he hums with a smirk. "Are those new?" He responded gesturing towards the spectacles sitting on her nose, cocking his head.

"Oh, uh, yeah." Donna responded, scrunching her nose in the most endearing way. "I don't normally wear them but with all the paperwork and tiny writing I've been reading lately," she trailed off, reaching up to take off the frames.

Before she could pull them off completely, he quickly slid forward and stilled her hand, then settled himself between her legs. "Leave them on," he murmurs back to her in that low tone reserved for their more intimate moments.

"Oh?" She asked with a satisfied grin.

"You look like a hot professor," he breathed out, leaning down to nuzzle into her neck, sucking on her pulse point, that special spot that always got her going.

"You really like them?" She hums in question, wrapping her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck, tilting her head to the side to give him better access.

"Mmm... yes," he hummed against her skin, tongue tracing the shell of her ear. "Educate me, Miss Paulsen."

"Harvey," she responded with a giggle, that quickly turned into a gasp as he dragged his mouth down from her ear to her collar bone, sucking greedily.

Pulling back from her with a smirk, his hands moved swiftly to the buttons on her (well his) shirt unbuttoning each one and ripping the button down from her frame, grinning wider when he realized he was indeed correct in his guess that that shirt was all she was wearing.

"Fuck," he lets out on a growl, running his hands up and down her sides.

Squirming under his soft touch, her hands grasped the back of his head and pulled his mouth to hers, finally making contact with his lips. Kissing him deeply, tongues tangling, she felt a groan hit the back of her throat as his hands skimmed their way down her body.

His lips break from hers as he eases her onto her back and his mouth takes a tour down the curve of her neck, settling over the valley between her breasts. Then, his tongue finally comes out to play, sweeping and stroking between and across every dip and curve eliciting a whimper to leave her lips.

"God..." she mewls, her hands grasping his short strands firmly to hold him in place.

He feels as much as hears her moans grow louder as he switches from one breast to the other, lips sucking at the tip and then his tongue swirling in circles over the nub, making sure to give equal attention to each breast. A soft white of protest exits her mouth as he pulls back just a bit, lips trailing down the center of her body with careful precision and she can't help but watch as his suit-clad body journeys down the center of hers, shoulders nestling between her legs.

As he settles between the apex of her thighs, his lips trail a path up the inside of her inner thigh, then he pauses and his eyes meet hers and she sees that insufferable grin take over his entire face.

"Please…" she whispers, bottom lip taking residence between her teeth, the sight of him fully clothed sending jolts of pleasure to her core.

He chuckles against her thigh, taking a moment to enjoy the way her hips buck in the air at the feel of his warm breath against the space where she needs him most. Finally, he allows his lips to graze her flesh, his tongue running along her slit, releasing an involuntary groan at the taste of her. It's only been a few weeks together, but he knows he'll never get tired of this, of bringing her pleasure. He spends his days waiting for the moments when he gets to have her again.

He feels her body tense as his tongue finally meets her clit, swirling around, and then one of her hands grasps for the back of his head to hold him in place as the other grabs for a fistful of the bedsheets and she's gasping audibly in response to his ventures.

As his tongue continues to explore the very core of her, her hips lift towards his teasing mouth and her head bows back at the contact, knuckles turning white at the grip she has on the sheets.

"Fuck, Harvey.." she groans as he presses harder, tongue travelling down to her entrance and back, making sure not to miss and inch of the heaven in front of him. He finally concedes and begins to nip and suck at her flesh even deeper as her moans grow louder and her body writhes. He hums against her skin when he captures her clit between his teeth, gently tugging on the bud until she's chanting his name like an aria.

He continues to move against her, left arm flatting over her stomach to hold in her place as his right hand comes to join his mouth between her legs, slipping first one finger then another into her, curling them slightly to hit the spot that always makes her lose her mind. He is well versed in what makes Donna Paulsen nearly scream with pleasure and so presses forward in his quest to tip her over the edge.

"Oh _fuck,"_ she groans as she glances down and her eyes meet his.

"You close?" He asks, even though it's a silly question because he _knows_. He always knows.

"Hmgh… Harvey… shit….yes…."

Groaning against her flesh, his tortuous pace continues and then her back arches and her body tenses and releases as she comes completely undone under his ministrations, head thrashing back and forth riding out the tidal waves of her orgasm.

God, he _loves_ that.

He continues to carry her through her climax with soft kisses to her thighs and stomach, watching as her arched back finally settles back against the sheets and her breathing starts to return to normal.

"Fuck, Harvey," she sighs as he makes his way back up her body, eyes fluttering open slowly.

Lips meeting lips in a chaste kiss, he pulls away and that smug grin is on his lips and if she weren't so delirious right now she'd be rolling her eyes at his antics, but she reckons he has a right to be smug after what he's just done to her.

"How'd I do, professor? Do I pass the final?" He asks, teasingly.

Removing the glasses for her face, she turns and sets them down on the nightstand then leans back toward him, grasping his cheeks in her hands and hotly meeting his lips in a kiss as a response. Suddenly, he feels her hands reach the belt at his waist, and he pulls back from the kiss with a questioning expression that immediately turns into a grimace of pleasure as her knuckles graze his erection and her fingers make quick work of the buckle.

"Donna," he growls.

"You passed the oral examination with flying colors Mr. Specter, but it's time for your physical examination." She watches as he grits his teeth, jaw setting with each pass over the front of him as she divests him quickly of his pants and boxers, not bothering to remove them completely, but merely pushing them down enough to get access to him.

"I want you inside me. _Now_ ," she says with a smirk, reaching down to guide him to her center.

"God, woman, you're gonna be the death of me," he groans, gripping her thighs that have settled around his form once more.

Urging him closer until he's flush against her, she locks her ankles around his back and her neck bows back as he enters her swiftly. He stills once he's bottomed out, watching as she throws her head back and arches off the bed with an audible gasp.

His mouth meets her neck and then he starts a slow thrust that quickly builds with every whimper she lets fly for her mouth.

"Donna," he groans out, tongue tracing the column of her throat.

"Make me come again, Harvey," she retorts on a low gasp, hands gripping his shoulder blades and nails biting his skin. Hitching her leg higher, he dives in further, balancing on one hand as the other traces itself down the peaks and curves of her body. Wedging his hand between them, he finds her bundle of nerves, knowing he doesn't have much longer in him before he loses it at the feeling and he vows to make her come to him again before that happens.

Enjoying the gasp that leaves her lips when his fingers hit a particularly sensitive spot, he can sense her proximity and he speeds up his pace, tilting his hips to heat that one particular place. He knows he's found it when she throws her head back in pleasure. It doesn't matter how many times they do this, he's never going to tire of it. The feel of her. The connection.

It only takes a few more thrusts and swirls of his fingers, until she's trembling underneath him and gasping his name in his ear and then he's quick to follow right behind her, the feeling of her tightening against him too much for him to handle.

They both still for a moment as they each ride out the final waves and then he's collapsing on top of her, lips still connected to the column of her throat pressing sweet kisses as they both attempt to steady their breathing. After a few moments, when he's finally collected himself he pulls back from her and rolls to his side, making quick work of his shirt, pants and boxers because as hot as that just was, one of his favorite parts of their lovemaking is pulling her against his naked chest as she cuddles into him and he doesn't want to wait another moment for that.

His clothes hit the floor and then he's settling back at her side and he does just that. He pulls her against him to settle her under his chin, as she adjusts the sheets around them comfortably and then leans her head to his chest, arm coming up to wrap around his stomach.

"So… the glasses?" She murmurs, breaking the silence.

"Yeah, they're a winner," he says with a smirk.

"Apparently," she chuckles, chin pressing to his chest and sparkling eyes meeting his happy ones.

"Feel free to educate me any time, Miss Paulsen," he teases.

"That's Professor Paulsen to you," she quips in return, head nestling back into his chest.

Smirking at her retort, he feels his eyes start to close and his final thought before they both fade into dreamland is that the long days are worth it if he gets to come home to her at the end of them.

—

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you guys for reading! Comments / reviews / criticism are always welcome!


End file.
